inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ball Control! Midora and Miytos!
This is episode 4 of Inazuma Eleven: Densetsu no Arashi (Reboot). NOTE: I reccomend turning off the contents cause it contains spoilers. Densetsu no Arashi Opening 1: http://slide.ly/view/e6652152972c7cd50b7697c3752def41 Previously: Vulcano: I can't believe the Football Frontier starts today. Matt: I know. I'm so full of hype. Coach: Your opponents will be Legend Storm. They are a newbie team just like us, but we have the secret player. Right, Midora? Midora (FW/Captain): Yes sir. Darkeru: I am this team's captain. Midora: Your name? Darkeru: Maybe if you win, you'll get the pleasure of knowing it. Ornich: Meteor Hit! *Ornich hits the ground and a meteor starts falling, circling around Jale and then finally hitting him* *Ornich passes trough* Midora: Hehe. Here goes! Cosmic Ultimate! *Midora turns the pitch into space. He jumps up with the ball, he hits the ball with the back of his foot, shooting it up, then he flips upside down and shoots the ball, draining energy from the stars around it* Lazton: THUNDER KEEEEP!!! GOAAAAAL! 1-0 for Raigen Gakuen. Lazton: That shot....How am I supposed to stop something like that? Darkeru: You'll have the honor of having this move used on you. DEATH FIELD! *The field turns dark, hands are crawling out of the dark, and crawling up the body of Koana, while Darkeru walks past him* HAHAHAHA! DARK NET! Laymaru: GALAXY HAND! *A galaxy themed God Hand appears. It catches the ball in its fist and smacks it to the ground* Darkeru: What? My...D-dark Net.... Lazton: (This is it.....If I don't keep this, it'll be 2-0 at almost half time. We won't be able to recover... I need to keep this or else.....) ..... THUNDER KEEP..........V2!!!!!!!!!!!! Kai: SHOOT! Darkeru: Ok ok. DARK NET! Kai: Chain Shoot! DOOM VORTEX! Midora: Face my true strenght, Legend Storm! UNIVERSE GUARDIAN, MIYTOS! *a tall humanoid keshin with a face of a dark star appears* Everyone: A KESHIN! Jale comes in and faults Midora. Midora: AAAH! Everyone is shocked. The referee comes in and gives Jale a red card. He is out of the game. Darkeru: This is insane. We can't keep the ball away from Midora forever. Vulcano: We're gonna have to. The team heads back on the field. Episode 4: Ball Control! Midora and Miytos! After the fault, Midora has to pass to someone. Midora: Manah! Manah attempts to pass back to Midora but Vulcano slides in and passes to Sikora. Koana and Baya sorround Sikora. Koana: Universal.... Baya: SLIDE! *Koana and Baya slide on different sides, causing a star explosion on Sikora* Koana: NIKS! Matt: NO! Solar Solstice! Matt takes the ball away from Niks. HALF TIME! KICK OFF: Matt passes to Selena. Selena advances and passes to Ezoru. Ezoru passes to Darkeru. Kai: AGAIN! Darkeru: DARK NET! Koana blocks Kai. Kai: NO! The shoot passes by Kai and to the goal. Darkeru: NO! Laymaru: Hehe. GALAXY HAND! *keeps it* Kai: Damn you, Koana. Koana: Heheh. Laymaru: ATERUMI! Aterumi prepares to pass to Midora, but Sazoru appears in front. Sazoru: ICE PRISON! Aterumi: Damn it! Sazoru: Vulcano! Niks: STAR EXPLOSION! Niks steals the ball from Vulcano, but Sazoru blocks him. Sazoru: ICE PRISON! *gets the ball* Hah. Vulcano! Niks isn't there. GO! Vulcano runs further in the field and passes to Darkeru. Kai goes towards the goal but Koana blocks him again. Kai: Damn.... Darkeru: Tsk....*looks around* It'd be a waste to shoot at this moment. I'd only give the ball to the opponents. *passes to Sikora* Baya and Koana come to block Sikora. Sikora: THE TORNADO! *passes trough* NOW! There's no defender there! *passes to Darkeru* Darkeru: DARK NET! Kai: CHAIN SHOOT! Doom Vortex! Laymaru: GALAXY HAND!! GAAAAH! GOAAAAAAL! 2-1 for Legend Storm! Vulcano: YES! If we can just keep this up for a little longer, Midora's Keshin will exhaust its power and dissapear. Midora: Tsk..... I will not let this Keshin go to waste. Mark those words, Legend Storm! KICK OFF: Yuri passes to Midora. Midora: *smirk* Hehehe. Keshin Hissatsu: GALAXY OBLITERATION!!! *Miytos shoots galaxies out of himself and into the ball, gaining energy. Midora then shoots*. Darkeru: HE SHOT FROM THE MIDDLE OF THE FIELD? Selena: But it's a Keshin Hissatsu. It might work. Matt: Not if I have something to say about it. SOLAR SOLSTICE! *A wave of fire is thrown from the sun on the ball, but the ball makes it past it*. Gh...Sazoru! Sazoru: ICE PRISON! *A prison is dropped on top of the ball, but it breaks the prison* Lazton: Don't worry. You weakened the shot. I can keep this. THUNDER KEEP! *kept* Dorick! Midora: WHAT? IMPOSSIBLE! Dorick: VULCANO! Vulcano: MEGA RUSH! *Vulcano dribbles Niks* Koana and Baya appear in front of Vulcano. Koana: Universal.... Baya: SLIDE! Koana steals the ball. Midora: HURRY UP! My Keshin won't last for much longer! Koana: Got it, captain! *passes long, but Selena intercepts it* Midora: NO!!!!!! Selena: Sikora! Sikora: THE TORNADO! *dribbles Koana and Baya* Midora: STOP THEM! DON'T LET DO THE CHAIN SHOT! Sikora: Darkeru! *passes* Niks starts running towards the goal simultaniously to Kai. Aterumi: What's he doing? Midora: ... What he has to in order to secure our win. Aterumi: What? Darkeru: DARK NET! Niks faults Kai. Kai: AAAGH! Kai falls to the ground and is unable to do the Chain Shot! Laymaru: GALAXY HAND! *keeps it* Darkeru: Damn.... The referee walks on he field and gives Niks a red card as well. Kai: Guys....I can't play. Everyone: WHAT? Taisuke: Kai, come to the bench. Darkeru: NO! We can't win without him! Dark Net is not good enough! Kai: Sorry Darkeru, everyone, but I won't risk my wellbeing for a tournament. Darkeru: But... Vulcano: It's okay. It's 2-1. We're winning. We don't have to score any other goals as long as the ball doesn't get to Midora. If we continue using the same strategy, we can still win. Even with 2 people in minus. On the other side of the field: Aterumi: Have you gone crazy? Niks: No. I have gone smart. If I wouldn't have faulted the guy, they would have done the Chain Shot and turn the score 3-1 for them, making our win impossible. Aterumi: Midora would still have had his Keshin. Midora: My Keshin will expire soon, Aterumi. Their goalkeeper can now keep Cosmic Ultimate. If it would be 3-1, we'd have to score 3 goals in order to win. My Keshin would expire long before I'd get the chance to shoot thrice. Now we only have to score two goals. I think what Niks did is smart. Aterumi: But our defenses.... Midora: Who cares? It's not like Dark Net, their only shooting hissatsu left will go in. Aterumi: I guess you're right... Back on the field: Darkeru has to pass to someone. Darkeru: SIKORA! Sikora: Matt! Matt: Vulcano! Vulcano: Ezoru! Ezoru: Selena! Yuri: What are they doing? Midora: They're passing to each other. They're aware Dark Net can't score, so they're trying to keep the ball away from me. Everyone.....Move to our side of the field. Yuri: What? Midora: We need the ball. Imediately. Legend Storm keep passing to each other, but eventually the entirety of Raigen Guaken has got everyone blocked. The ball is at Darkeru. Darkeru: What do I do? I can't pass to any of you. Darkeru looks around, when suddenly, Koana and Baya come from behind. Koana: Universal... Baya: SLIDE! Koana takes the ball. Koana: MIDORA! Yuri! NOW! Midora and Yuri advances up the field passing to each other, making Sazoru unable to use his hissatsu on them. Midora enters the goalkeeper area. Sazoru: NO! Lazton: *gulp* Midora: Hehehe. GALAXY OBLITERATION! Lazton: Thund-....GHAAAAAAAA!!!!! GOAAAAAAAAAL! 2-2! Selena: No way... Ezoru: What can we do at this point? It's been proven multiple times that Dark Net will never score against Galaxy Hand. Vulcano: We'll just have to keep shooting and make the goalkeeper tired. Darkeru: Humph... Kick Off: Matt passes to Vulcano. Vulcano passes to Ezoru while Darkeru runs up the field. Ezoru prepares to pass to Darkeru but Darkeru is blocked by Koana. Ezoru passes to Vulcano. Vulcano: Damn, Darkeru is blocked and only he can shoot. Midora runs towards Vulcano. Midora: 'sup? Vulcano is surrounded by a strange aura that pushes Midora away. Midora: WHAT? Darkeru: No way....HIM? Matt: What's going on? Midora: It's a Keshin. Vulcano: Haaaaaaaaaaa: Elemental Warrior, Firenoid!!! Vulcano goes towards the goal. Midora: STOP HIM! Koana and Baya try to stop him but Vulcano makes it past them. Midora: NO! Midora starts running to his side of the field in an attempt to catch up to Vulcano. Vulcano: Keshin Hissatsu: FIRE DESTINY! Laymaru: GALAXY H-...GHAAAA!! GOAAAAL! 3-2 for Legend Storm! Darkeru: Impossible. Everyone else remains in shock. Matt: That was......YOU HAVE A KESHIN! Vulcano: Wow... Dorick: I can't believe someone on our team actually has one. Darkeru: Tsk. Sazoru: *nods* Winning is not impossible now. Vulcano: Yeah. Midora: The match is not over yet, Legend Storm! You haven't won yet. Sikora: Look at the timer, Midora. Midora: Huh? *looks at the time* Sikora: There are 5 minutes left of this match. You can't score two goals. Midora: Tsk....... As long as I have my Miytos, the impossible is possible. KICK OFF: Aterumi passes to Midora. Midora imediately advances, and makes it past the FW. He comes face to face with Vulcano. Midora passes to Yuri, and makes it past Vulcano. Midora: YURI! Pass back! Yuri: Okay! Sazoru: ICE-.....GHAAA! Midora's Miytos cancels out Sazoru's simple hissatsu. Midora: Here I come! I'll show you the impossible is possible with Miytos! The Keshin vanishes(expires). Midora: No.... No way. NO! ..... Yuri: Midora... Midora is standing still with the ball. Midora: No. The impossible IS possible. WITH or WITHOUT Miytos! Cosmic Ultimate!!!! Lazton: Thunder Keep V2!!! *keep* FINAL WHISTLE! Legend Storm wins 3-2! Darkeru: Hahahaha. How's your imposibility thing going now, ey', Midora? Midora: .... Shut up. Darkeru: Hehe. After the match: Matt: WE DID IT! We actually won a match in FF. Dorick: And it's all thanks to Vulcano. Darkeru: Excuse me? Don't forgett who scored the first 2 goals. Me and Kai. Dorick: Yeah but like...Vulcano has a keshin. That's cooler than a Chain Shoot. No offense. Vulcano: Don't give me all the credit. Darkeru's right. I only got my Keshin near the end of the match. Without their goals, it would have been 2-1 for Raigen Gakuen. Darkeru: I don't need you defending me, Vulcano. Kai arrives. Kai: Hey, everyone. Everyone: KAI! Sikora: What did the doctor say? Can you play? Kai: I'll be fine in a couple of days. Definitely good for the next FF match. Ezoru: That's great. Kai: Yeah. Meanwhile, in a park near Raigen Gakuen, Midora was walking. Midora: (I lost...The first match of Football Frontier, and I lost it. Why? Miytos....He expired on me when I needed him most.) A person teleports in front of him: Person: MIDORA! Midora: Who are you supposed to be? Person: The person who will fulfill your dream. Midora: My...dream? Person: Yes. Dream. Being the best at football. Don't you want that? Midora: Well...I do. Person: Great. I can fulfill that. Midora: I'm not really trusty of shady guys that teleport in front of me. Person: Awww, such inocense. You think you have a choice. *smiles*